Was it Magic
by wingslikefeather
Summary: Blaine, Gryffindor's seeker, has his eye on a pretty young thing clad in blue
1. Chapter 1

The roar from the crowd of students was deafening and Blaine gripped his broom tighter, screwing his face up in concentration as he squinted against the sun, searching for the golden shimmer of the snitch. He zoomed through red and green uniforms, dodging seething Slytherin players and the bludgers they furiously sent towards him, intending to knock him to the ground. The match had been going on for half an hour, and Gryffindor was in the lead by forty points. It was up to Blaine now; catch the snitch and end the game.

He high-fived Sam Evans who had just scored them another ten points as they flew past each other, before steering towards the Ravenclaw bleachers, still probing the court for the sneaky little ball that would ensure their win. As he hovered by the sea of blue that were as expected cheering for Gryffindor, his eyes couldn't keep from searching out the two familiar startlingly blue eyes he knew were undoubtedly trained on him at that very moment. Sure enough, standing between a gorgeous, dark skinned girl and a very short brunette, both of whom were clapping excitedly, Kurt Hummel was looking shyly up at him through his eyelashes, looking as breathtakingly beautiful as always. Ever since Blaine first laid eyes on him during the sorting ceremony his first year, not a single day had gone by without thinking about him. He remembered watching the boy place the intimidating hat that would decide his fate for the next seven years upon his head, internally begging for him to be placed in Gryffindor and being devastated when he wasn't. Kurt had walked past the Gryffindor table on his way to the neighbor table, and their eyes had met for the first time. Now, five years later, Blaine could still remember the exact shade of pink Kurt's cheeks had turned. Since then they had shared countless shy looks, blushing and looking away every single time. They had never spoken. Not even once. Blaine gritted his teeth. Some brave Gryffindor he was.

Suddenly several things happened at once. Blaine realized that he had been hovering, watching Kurt, for several moments too long, Kurt looked up at him again just as Blaine noticed a flick of gold in the corner of his eye, twirled around and diving for the tiny golden ball, his fist just closing in over it as the enormous Slytherin seeker slammed into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground. The crowed gasped in horror as they landed, and Blaine felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as his back hit the sand. Everything went hazy for a while, he could faintly hear screams and shouts and the groans coming from the wounded Slytherin seeker, but Blaine's senses were all trained on the light flickering of wings on the back of his hand. Using the rest of his strength, Blaine lifted his hand in the air, showing off the golden ball, and the crowd erupted in cheers. The rest of the Gryffindor team had landed and they were all laughing somewhat concernedly. Wes and David, Blaine's two best friends, kneeled down by his head. "Nice catch," Wes sniggered, and David pushed him in the shoulder. "A bit dramatic, but nice," he agreed.

Blaine squinted up at them and grinned. "We won."

* * *

Blaine was exhausted. Despite apparently haven't really broken anything he had been forced to spend at least two days in the hospital wing. The team and most of the Gryffindor house, along with some of his friends from Hufflepuff, had all been by, congratulating him on the win and celebrating a bit, before being ushered out by an irritated Madam Pomfrey muttering about rest and quiet. Blaine was a bit relieved to be honest. His back still hurt and he mostly just wanted to sleep.

The hospital wing was almost empty apart from the Slyterhin seeker who had broken his leg and was currently sleeping in the bed furthest away from Blaine's. _Sooths him right, that idiot, _Blaine thought bitterly and yawned. He was just about to settle into the pillows for a night of undisturbed sleep when he saw the door open and a figure walking in and approaching his bed. Blaine squinted in the darkness, trying to make out who it was, and gasped as Kurt came into focus. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and in the sharp moonlight seeping in through the tall window, his skin seemed nearly translucent. Kurt stopped next to the foot of his bed and drew in a shaky breath.

"I… hi," he said softly. Blaine leaned up on the back of his forearms as he heard the clear, musical voice being directed at him for the first time. "Hi," he answered, blinking a couple of times as to assure himself that this was really happening. Kurt opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, seemingly unable to formulate something to say, before looking back up at Blaine, a single tear escaping his eye and running down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Blaine furrowed his brow and sat up a bit straighter. "Hey, don't cry," he pleaded. It physically hurt to see Kurt look so sad. "Why are you sorry?"

Kurt shuffled a bit, kicking his foot against the floor. "I just… it looked like you were looking at me… before you fell. And… I just – I distracted you, and I'm sorry."

Blaine let out a puzzled chuckle and shook his head.

"It's not your fault I was looking at you, Kurt." Kurt's head shot up and he stared at Blaine in surprise. "You know my name?" he said.

"I… what?" Blaine asked, taken aback. Shit, had he let that slip? "You said my name. But we've never spoken"

Blaine rubbed his neck and blushed.

"I… well, I've seen you around. You know, small school and all," he said lamely, praying that Kurt would let it go, that he wouldn't find out just how obsessed with him Blaine was. To his surprise Kurt's face lit up in a big smile, two dimples appearing on his face. He was stunning. Blaine couldn't help but grin back at him. They were silent for a couple of minutes before Kurt cleared his throat and took a step back. "I should let you sleep," he said, moving towards the door. He looked back and said in a rush, "See you around Blaine," before slipping out and leaving the room empty and silent. Blaine stared at the door, his hand raised half way in a wink, face still in that goofy, incredulous smile. He blinked a couple of times, before snuggling back under the covers, not even bothering wincing at the slight pain. He wanted to thrust his fists in the air and jump up and down and shout.

Falling off a broom? _Totally worth it._


	2. Chapter 2

"You should have seen Smythe's face, it was priceless," Wes laughed and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Good job, Blainers."

"Don't call me that," Blaine huffed, but snickered as they passed a group of Slytherins huddled up in a corner of the hallway, still looking pissed about their loss, that stared indignantly after them as they walked past. The match, which had been the first of the semester, had put Gryffindor in the lead of the scoreboard, and Blaine had been pointed out as the one to thank. For the past two days almost every single person he passed, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, even a couple of teachers, had high-fived him or patted him on the back. Naturally, that also made him the victim of countless taunts whispered under random Slyterhins' breaths, but he wasn't too bothered. No, Blaine Anderson had in fact never been better. Not only had he had his first conversation with the boy he had been in love with since his second year, but since then they had made eye-contact eight times. _Eight times! _And instead of looking away as quickly as possible, Kurt had kept it and _smiled _at him – with adorable dimples and everything – before blushing and ducking his head. One time they passed each other on the way to Herbology class Blaine had even mustered up the courage to say hi. Indeed, falling of that broom was no doubt the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he was still walking on sunshine.

Blaine and Wes entered the great hall, the smell of grilled chicken and potatoes greeting them warmly, and as they made their way to the two empty spaces next to David, Blaine's eyes did what they always did when he entered a room; search out and locate Kurt. It didn't take long to find him; he was sitting by himself at the end of the Ravenclaw table, drinking from a glass of pumpkin juice while reading a thick, ancient looking book. Wes was saying something but Blaine paid him no attention. He suddenly stopped and furrowed his brows in deliberation, staring into space.

"Blaine?" Wes nudged him, "What're you doing?"

"Go eat, I'll meet you after lunch," Blaine said and gave him a look.

"Oh," Wes said, staring at him dumbly. His eyes went from Blaine to Kurt and back to Blaine. "_Oh,_" he repeated, a wicked grin stretching over his face. "I see. Well, that's about time alright." Wes gave him a wink before hurrying over to David, sitting down and whispering something in his ear, which made them both turn back and look at Blaine.

"Go get him tiger!" David shouted, laughing.

"_Shut up," _Blaine mouthed, horrified, before looking back over at Kurt, who thankfully had not heard anything. He could do this. He had to do this. Blaine straightened his shoulders and drew in a deep breath, before slowly approaching the unsuspecting boy.

"Excuse me," Blaine said and Kurt looked up at him curiously before his mouth fell open.  
"Blaine!" he said, sounding surprised, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Can I… Um, can I join you?" Blaine said nervously, rubbing his neck.

"Sure! Of course," Kurt said, shutting his book and pushing it away before scooting over a bit as an invitation. Blaine sat down, his body painfully aware of how close they were, and smiled at him relieved.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Kurt giggled. Shit he was adorable.

"How are you?" _Nice, Blaine, good start._

"I should be asking you that," Kurt countered, plucking nervously at his robes. Blaine had a sudden urge to put his hand over Kurt's to stop him from fidgeting, but leaned his head in his hands instead.

"I'm great, it doesn't even hurt anymore," he smiled. Kurt hummed in response and frowned a bit.

"That happens to you often, doesn't it?"

Wait, what? How would Kurt know that? Was he seriously that known in school for always getting hurt? He thought about it for a second before shrugging and chuckling.

"I suppose it does. But what's life without a little danger?" He grinned at him, but Kurt still looked troubled.

"Not… not, too dangerous though, right? I mean, maybe you should _try_ to be more careful..." he trailed off and picked up his glass, staring at it without drinking. Blaine was surprised to say the least. Was Kurt worried about him? The idea made him feel incongruously happy.

"I don't _try _to get hurt," he said, shrugging, "it just sort of… happens."

A few Ravenclaw girls on the opposite side of the table who had been whispering amongst themselves from the moment Blaine had sat down suddenly broke out in giggles, and Kurt and Blaine both looked over at them. Two of the girls, one with short brown hair and the other with some sort of orange hat squealed a bit and blushed furiously when they noticed Blaine looking at them. Blaine furrowed his brows and looked away, suddenly annoyed. That tended to happen often. Although Blaine made no secret of his sexuality, the fact that he was in no way interested in girls had not seemed to reach most of the female population at the school and Blaine was constantly followed by a group of giggling girls. He would admit that he was rather popular, but he honestly did not care one bit about any of that. He just wanted to have fun, play Quidditch and hang out with his friends, while simultaneously get decent enough grades to make something of himself someday. Well, he could think of one more thing he wanted.

Glancing over at Kurt, he noticed to his surprise that he looked frustrated, once again staring down into his cup.

"Hey, Blaine?" It was the orange hat girl. Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt's stunning profile and politely nodded at her.

"Yes?" He said with an easy, practiced smile.

The girls giggled even louder.

"Who are you taking to the yule ball?" a blonde girl asked and twirled a strand of hair between her fingers, probably reaching for seductively. Blaine could feel Kurt shuffle uncomfortable on the bench next to him, and he unconsciously, without realizing what he was doing, placed a hand on the small of his back. Kurt turned beet red.

"I don't know yet." Blaine was blushing as well now. _My hand is touching him, holy crap, my hand is touching him. _

"Well, any of _us_ would be happy to-,"

"Kurt, we have to go now," someone suddenly said from right behind their backs, and Kurt and Blaine both turned around to find Rachel and a pretty blonde, both clad in the Ravenclaw uniform, stand side by side, their hands clasped, looking at Kurt questionably but with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Blaine hastily pulled his hand away.

"Right," Kurt coughed and pulled his book to his chest, before looking over at Blaine, his eyes big and full of wonder, before standing up and joining the two girls. Blaine stood up as well, standing awkwardly by their side while the group of giggling Ravenclaw girls huffed, annoyed at being disturbed.

"I need to go, too," Blaine said. "History class."

"Ouch," Kurt said sympathetically and Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, well, it was nice talking to you, Kurt," he could swear he saw a glint of something in Kurt's eyes, but he turned to the girls. "Have a nice day, ladies."

A chorus of "Bye Blaine!" erupted, but Blaine only saw Kurt's shy little nod, before he shuffled away with his two friends, who, when they were at some distance away from Blaine, immediately put their heads towards Kurt and started whispering.

Blaine only noticed that he had been watching Kurt walk away when he suddenly turned his head back and smiled at him, before giving a little wave and turning back. Blaine swore the whole Great Hall could see his huge, goofy grin as he shuffled back to the Gryffindor table, ready to tackle his friends' unavoidable attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy raindrops thundered against the fragile glass of the window and a faint, nearly inaudible, ticking sound could be heard from somewhere in the room. It was hastily nearing midnight, and the vacant library was dark, only illuminated by the flames of invisible candles. Kurt ran a finger down the moist layer on the window, drawing a sunflower, colorless and bland, while staring unseeingly into space. The flash of a red robe and kind honey eyes played as an uneven slideshow in his mind, occasionally interrupted by the fait memory of a woman's laughter. His pulse was quick still, had been since five days ago when they first spoke, intensified yesterday when he had put his hand on him. Maybe he was pathetic, _wanting_ like this, but Kurt had known from his first day at Hogwarts, from the first time their eyes had met and his belly had flipped and landed upside down, where it had stayed permanently the past five years. Nobody else knew. Not even his beautiful, golden owl, Allie. He couldn't tell anyone – Blaine was not only a year older than him, but he was the whole school's golden, precious little gem; star Quidditch player for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, so far having ensured their ninety percent success rate for the past five years since he joined during second grade, and the most charming, gallant gentleman one could ever have the pleasure of being unintentionally flirted to death by. In addition he was, of course, _of course, _the most gorgeous human being on the planet. Tan, olive skin matching wild, dark curls, broad shoulders and a smile so bright it could trigger an involuntary pull of the lips from the school's flying instructor, Sue Sylvester, known for being ridiculously ill-tempered and, to most students, absolutely terrifying. Kurt sighed and let his hand drop heavily to the table. It was so typical that he would fall in love with the same person as every single girl from the first year to the seventh. They were all helpless victims to the infuriating allure of Blaine Anderson – it was their curse and their blessing.

Kurt pulled the hood of his grey sweatshirt over his head and lent back, balancing the chair on its two back feet. He was not supposed to be in the library that late, the students weren't really allowed, but the librarian, Ms. Pillsbury, had a soft spot for him and let him hover for as long as he'd like, assuming he takes full responsibility for his actions if he were ever caught by one of the other supervisors. It was a risk he was willing to take. The extra hours of solitude allowed him to breathe and think properly, and it kept him sane. Not that he didn't love his friends and the bustling life in the castle, it was just all a bit much sometimes and he needed to take a break. Fiddling with his wand in his hands, murmuring quiet incarnations to make random items float around the room, Kurt let his mind drift again. Blaine was gay. He had said so himself, Kurt had heard. It happened last year during the Yule ball, when some girl had proposed that he should take her to the prom and Blaine had politely declined, explaining how he "didn't play that position on the field" or something. The girl spent the next day crying in the bathroom. There were not many gay students at Hogwarts, Kurt and Blaine making out a fairly big percent of the number, accompanied by Kurt's best friend Rachel, and her girlfriend Quinn Fabray. He knew of a couple of others, and he would guess that the closets were still full of kids not yet wanting to come out. Still, he didn't believe this gave him any advantage. To Blaine, Kurt was simply an annoying kid who wouldn't stop staring at him, drooling pathetically. He had probably taken pity on him after he had visited him after the accident, crying and apologizing and – Kurt groaned and pulled his chair straight before standing up and quickly leaving the library. All he wanted now was to bury his head in his pillow and sleep away his embarrassment for a couple of hours. At least tomorrow was Saturday so he wouldn't have to get up that early and could postpone further waking moments of shame.

His sock-clad feet made no sound as he carefully made his way through the hallways, headed for he west side of the castle where the Ravenclaw tower was located. In the darkness, Hogwarts seemed rather scary, and Kurt put his arms around himself, shuddering and quickening his pace. A slight squeak came from behind him and Kurt nervously looked behind himself as he rounded the corner, effectively running into three other people, all four of them falling on their backs.

"Hide your faces!" One of them, a boy from the sound of his voice, hissed. Kurt blinked in surprise and sat up, rubbing at his butt where it had hit the carpeted floor rather softly. In the slight darkness he could just make out the three boys sprawled on the floor with cupcakes and other pastries strewn over and around them. The one who had tried to hide his face beneath his arm, a very good-looking Asian looking guy, had ended up hitting himself in the nose and was holding it as it was bleeding. A dark skinned, also unreasonably attractive, guy was sprawled over another boy who, from the dark curls that were poking out underneath the Asian's legs, and the dark, strangely sensual, groans could be no other than –

"_Blaine_," Kurt gasped to himself. The other two could only be Wes and David, Blaine's two infamous sidekicks. Seriously, what were the odds!

The three boys were shuffling around, trying to get on their feet to flee, but kept knocking into each other, getting tangled up and winding back on the floor.  
"Hey," Kurt said, louder now, attempting to get their attention, "I'm not a teacher, don't worry."

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice came out as a surprised croak. "Wes, get _off me!" _

"I'm tryin- shit,"

"THAT IS MY FACE YOU STUPID PIECE O-,"

"David, shut up, you're gonna wake the whole castle!"

"I'LL SHUT UP WHEN YOU GET YOUR ASS OFF MY LE-,"

"DAVID!"

"Shut up both of you, you're going to get us all expelled!"

Kurt could only stand in stunned silence as he watched the friends bicker and roll around for a bit, briefly contemplating running away before someone would hear the commotion, before they all eventually were standing, looking a little ruffled, icing and sauce smeared over their faces and clothes. Blaine was at the left, staring right at Kurt, his face beet red.

David was the first to talk, "Hi, Kurt," he put on a very innocent grin, "How are you this fine evening?" Blaine grunted from his side.

"Thoroughly entertained, I'd say. What on earth were you doing?" Kurt said, watching them wide-eyed.

"Food," Wes said simply, pulling his arms out from his sides, showing off the stains. "Kitchen, house elves, you know the drill."

"Ah," Kurt hummed. It was starting to get awkward. He wouldn't look at Blaine, and from the corner of his eyes he could see him staring down at his shoes as well. Shoes. Oh shit, Kurt was dressed as a total slob, sweatpants and everything, in front of the man of his dreams. He needed to get out of there before Blaine could take a proper look at his hideousness and decide never to look at him again.

"Well, good luck getting cleaned up and everything, I'm going to go to bed. Please excuse me," he said, starting to walk past them.  
"Kurt, wait, can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt didn't see Wes and David's sly grins, he only saw Blaine, wide, nervous eyes, looking at him with his mouth open. Kurt could only hum in curious affirmation. Only when Blaine gave them a stern look did his two best friends walk away, sniggering quietly as they disappeared down the hallway.

The silence was suffocating as the two boys looked at each other, alone in the dead of night. Blaine covered in greasy food and Kurt looking like he'd been in bed for days. He couldn't help but giggle, covering his mouth with his hand. Blaine's face broke into a happy grin.

"What?" he asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just… we look hideous." Blaine let out a loud laugh.

"Well, I might," he said, eyes crinkling with his smile. "I'm going to let you go sleep, I just had to make sure you were okay."

"Okay?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know – walking around alone at midnight…" Blaine cocked his head, looking at him inquisitively.

"Oh," Kurt said, smiling at the kind gesture, "I was just at the library. I do that sometimes. So yes, I'm okay, thank you, though." Blaine Anderson, ever the gentleman, making sure he was alright despite just having crashed into him positively soiling his clothes and causing whatever body part he hurt in the fall damage.

Blaine deliberated him. "Why do you go to the library this late?" His voice was gentle and lovely as ever. Kurt, feeling awkward and like the biggest loser on the planet, stuffed his hands in the pocket on his sweatshirt.

"I like the silence. Lets me be alone for a while. It's nice."

"Yeah…" Blaine's eyes went far away for just a second and his face softened. "That sounds nice."

Another silence, though comfortable this time, while they just looked at each other, smiling.

"We should get going," Blaine said after a minute and Kurt sighed disappointedly. He'd love to stare dreamily into Blaine's eyes for the rest of the night. He nodded sadly, gave a tiny smile, and turned to walk back to his dorm.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine called after him, and he turned back again curiously. Blaine looked nervous, but he looked resolutely at Kurt. "Tomorrow, if you're not doing anything –and it's totally okay if you are, I mean you probably have tons of friends and plans and stuff and…well – do you maybe want to do something… with me?"

Kurt's heart was racing in his chest, and he prayed Blaine couldn't hear it. Had he heard right? Blaine wanted to hang out with him – he actually did. No matter if it was just Blaine gathering karma points by hanging out with his drooling stalker or if he actually wanted to spend time with him, Kurt had the opportunity to spend a day with Blaine Anderson.

"Yes," he gasped, far too quickly, but when Blaine's face split into a huge smile filled with relief, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Great! I'll just meet you at breakfast or something?" Kurt nodded and Blaine turned to walk.

Kurt couldn't help but break into a giddy dance behind his back.

"Oh, and Kurt?" Blaine turned back and Kurt almost sprained his ankle trying to hastily compose himself. "I don't think you look hideous at all." He turned back and disappeared down the hallway before he could see Kurt's tomato red face and gaping mouth.


End file.
